This invention generally relates to radiation protection systems for protecting medical personnel during radiographic procedures, and more particularly, to a mobile lower shield for use with radiation protection systems.
Radiographic equipment (e.g., x-ray equipment) is used when performing a wide variety of medical procedures. For example, radiographic equipment is used by cardiologists when positioning heart catheters in patients. Many procedures such as these require medical personnel to be in direct contact with the patient, thereby preventing the personnel from being in a separate room and potentially exposing the medical personnel to radiation. Cumulative long-term radiation exposure may cause adverse affects to medical personnel. Medical personnel performing radiographic procedures typically spend many hours over their careers performing such procedures.
Medical personnel often wear protective clothing, including a full lead apron, a thyroid collar and leaded glasses, to reduce radiation exposure while performing the procedures. However, wearing heavy lead protective clothing may have long-term adverse effects, including disabling spinal disorders. Radiation shields are also used during radiographic procedures to reduce radiation exposure.
Radiation shields typically are constructed of materials such as lead that significantly reduce the transmission of radiation. For example, some shields include lead plates mounted on stands that may be adjusted to position the plates between the medical personnel and sources of radiation.
Despite the use of protective clothing and shields, medical personnel are still exposed to radiation. Exposure comes from many radiation sources other than the primary source. For example, a significant secondary radiation source is radiation transmitted through the patient to the medical personnel.
The radiation protection system disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/781,262 ('262 application), which is hereby incorporated by reference, solves the aforementioned problems by providing an adjustable and comprehensive barrier to radiation. One embodiment of the radiation protection system according to the '262 application is shown in FIG. 1 of the present application wherein the system is designated in its entirety by reference numeral 10. The system 10 comprises an upper shield, generally designated by 12, including flexible panels 14 and a visually transparent window 16, both of which have low radiation transmissivity, mounted on an upper shield frame 18.
The upper shield 12 is suspended from a lift, generally designated by 20, mounted on an overhead track 22 positioned above a patient support such as a table 24, a radiation source 26, and radiographic monitoring equipment 28 (e.g., cameras, monitors, and audio equipment). During the radiographic procedure, lead blankets 30 are positioned over the patient 32. The flexible panels 14 of the shield 12 may include one or more lower panels 34 extending from the upper shield frame 18 toward the floor 36.
It is important for the system 10 to block radiation radiating below the table 24. A likelihood that radiation will radiate below the table 24 increases when the radiation source 26 is adjusted to extend beneath the table. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional radiation source 26 (e.g., an x-ray tube 38) connected to an adjustable C-arm 40. As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the x-ray tube 38 occupies space beneath the table 24 extending beyond the upper shield frame 18 by a considerable distance 42 when the radiation source 26 is positioned adjacent the table 24 and the C-arm 40 is adjusted to position the x-ray tube 38 for a cranial view of the patient 32, as shown in FIG. 2. To protect the medical personnel (not shown) from radiation emitted by the radiation source 26 when the x-ray tube 38 extends beneath the table, the system 10 may include a lateral barrier 42 (shown in FIG. 1) extending below and along a lateral edge of the table 24. The lateral barrier 42 may be integral with the lower panels 34 or the drape blanket 30. When the lateral barrier 42 is integral with the lower panels 34, medical personnel must ensure that the drape blanket 30 overlaps the barrier to prevent radiation from radiating between the barrier and the blanket. A device is sought for use as part of or in combination with shielding systems such as the radiation protection system 10 described in the '262 application to completely block radiation radiating beneath the table 24.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.